A Supernatural Retelling
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: What if there was ONE change in the super natural series. Sam was born a girl while Jessica was born a boy. How different would the series be then? This is a retelling of supernatural had that one 'what if' was true. REVIEW! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Samantha Winchester tried to live a normal life, even though she was anything but normal. But she was going to Stanford, had a wonderful boyfriend, and didn't have to worry about her older brother or father being over protective of her twenty-four hours a day. Not since the day she left the Winchester clan to become normal. But things began to unravel as she started to have strange dreams about her boyfriend. She ignored it, however, and continued on with her life. Until one faithful night, two days before a big meeting for her to become a lawyer. The story starts on Halloween. Sam's boyfriend, Jesse, was getting ready to go to a costume party hosted by one of their friends.

"Sam! Are you ready yet?" Jesse asked from the bathroom, adjusting the shirt of his sexy doctor costume.

"Yeah, yeah, almost. But I don't get why I have to go. You know Halloween isn't my thing." She called from the bedroom, fixing her hair in a long braid. She didn't like Halloween for many reasons.

"It's a celebration babe. Don't think of it as Halloween but as a party for your success on the test," Jesse said walking into the room and hugging Sam from behind.

She couldn't help but smile as she received a hug from her boyfriend. She happily returned the hug, a light blush costing her cheeks. "Okay, fine.. I'll go, but only because of you."

Jesse kissed her neck with a smile on his face. "As long as you try to have fun," he said smiling. Sam turned around and gave him a proper kiss. When the broke away both were smiling.

"For you, I think I can manage," she replied.

"Come on, we were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago. It's time to make an entrance," Jesse said pulling a laughing Sam out the door. When she was pulled, she laughed out softly. She only wore jeans and a black and orange shirt as she was pulled out the door. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"

Despite her initial reluctance to the party, Sam found she really did have fun. Maybe it was the drinks or maybe it was just Jesse's enthusiasm, but she found herself actually relaxing for once. When her and Jesse finally returned to their apartment, both weren't ready for the night to be over. So they stayed up and played a game. A very fun game that both of them enjoyed.

Tired from their 'activities' the two of them eventually fell asleep. It wasn't long before Sam heard someone come into the home. She sat up and listened to the person walking, glaring at the wall. She put on some clothes and silently made her way out the door to find the stranger. She found a man snooping through her living room, having entered the room from a window in the hallway. Silently she approached until she was behind the man. She then tried to put him in a headlock, only to be blocked. A fight escalated from that, until the man had Sam pinned.

"Woah! Easy there Sammy!" a familiar voice exclaimed from above her.

"D-Dean?!" She exclaimed, trying to see him through the dark. "Is that you?!"

"Yeah Sammy. It's me. Man, looks like you're out of practice," Dean said with a laugh. Sam scowled and proceeded to flip them around, pinning Dean to the ground, and earning a grunt of pain. "Nevermind."

She chuckled a little at the grunt she received from her brother. She then stood up, helping her brother up. Not helping herself, she gave Dean a tight hug. She hated to admit it, but she did miss her brother a little. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

Before Dean could answer however, Jesse walked into the room yawning. Sam blushed at seeing him in nothing but his underwear, which were on backwards.

"Sam? What's with all the noise? Come back to bed," Jesse said, still half asleep and not noticing Dean in the room.

"Put on some clothes Jesse! My brother came by unexpectedly!" she said embarrassed. Dean just chuckled at her.

"You should too Sammy. That shirt doesn't cover much," he said, motioning to Sam's attire, which was one of Jesse's shirts and a pair of shorts.

Sam only frowned and hit her brother gently, which caused Dean to laugh but wince. "When I get back, you better tell me why you're here!" She said and pulled Jesse back to their room, putting on some proper clothes. She put on a blue top and some black sweatpants and waited for Jesse to finish getting dressed before walking back to Dean, who was raiding the fridge.

"How come you two don't have any beer?" He asked, continuing to search for any alcoholic beverage he could find.

"Cause we donated to the party earlier. Why are you here Dean?" Sam asked glaring at her brother.

Dean let out a small snort. "Still as sassy as ever, Sammy. That's why you're my sister." He then pulled out a bottle of water and took a quick sip. "Well, I came here to see how you're doing. And I came to tell you that dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam looked away for a moment before letting out her own chuckle. It was always like her father to leave, especially when the two were younger. "Well, either he's with friends, at a bar, or in some girl's arms. But I'm sure he'll come back." She snapped, not wanting to hear another word about her father.

"Ah, let me clarify," Dean said, glancing at Jesse. " Dad went on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jesse, baby. Can you give me a minute with Dean?" Sam asked turning around and looking at her boyfriend. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I think he really wants to talk about a girl and is embarrassed to admit somethings wrong with his perfect dating life in front of another man," she said. Jesse chuckled and kissed Sam's cheek.

"How about I go get some take out or something? I get the feeling we'll be up for awhile."

She nodded her head and gave him a hug. "I'd like that. Chinese, please? With extra soy sauce?" She asked kindly.

"No problem. Be right back, babe. It was nice meeting you, Dean." Jesse said as he slipped on some shoes and a jacket before leaving the two siblings alone.

Once the door was closed, Sam dropped the innocent act. "Look, Dean, ever since we were little, he's left us alone to go hunting. Hell, he left us alone to go to parties! Why is this any different?" She asked, memories of her bad childhood coming back in her mind.

"He's never been gone this long before. Look Sammy, I need your help. Just to find dad," Dean explained. Sam sighed.

"Fine. I'll help on two conditions," she said. "First, you get me back here by Monday. I have a really important interview for law school and I can't miss it."

The older brother blinked at that but then smiled. His little sister was growing up so much. It was like only yesterday that she was singing to Disney songs and dancing around a crappy hotel room. "Fine. What's the second?"

"You behave and don't scare off my boyfriend durning dinner," Sam glanced at the clock, "actually breakfast."

"He's goes to Stanford like me. He prefers track and volleyball more than other sports. And yes he does."

"Good. Then I don't have to beat him up. And are you sure he's not a vampire or something?" Dean asked, taking another swing of the water bottle.

"I would've already killed if he was, you goof." Sam said before she pulled her brother into another hug, this time tighter. "But... It is really good to see you."

"Yeah. It good to see you to Sammy," Dean said hugging her back just as tight.

She smiled and just continued to hug her brother. She then pulled away and fixed her hair. "So, about dad. When was the last you heard from him before he disappeared?"

"It was about five days ago since I heard from him and eight since he left," Dean explained sitting down.

"That's pretty strange. It's not like him to do that." She said as she sat down beside him, "Do you know what he was hunting?"

"Not a bit. He did send a message to me covered in EVP though. It was a woman saying 'Ican never go home'. Weird right?"

She blinked at that. "Totally weird. We'll have to look into it better though." Sam's stomach then growled low, "After... We get something to eat."

They talked about other things until Jesse came back, his arms loaded with various Chinese foods.

"It's a good thing that restaurant is open 24/7 or we'd starve," he said.

Sam laughed out softly and nodded, helping him bring in the bags of food and setting it out. "Ready to eat, Dean? Or are you gonna go get a hamburger?

"Man I am starting to get sick of hamburgers!" Dean exclaimed taking a seat at the table. Sam and Jesse sat across from him.

Sam laughed out softly as the three of them ate. Yes, it was very different, but she enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend and her brother. She was actually happy that her father didn't come. They probably would've spent the whole time arguing with each other. By the time that it was morning, Sam had dressed into a comfortable black and red flannel, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots with her hair in a ponytail. She was ready to go find their father.

"I promise I'll be back by Monday," Sam said hugging Jesse tightly and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam. Please take care of yourself," Jesse replied. Dean felt like he was intruding on a private moment and awkwardly looked away.

 **Disclaimer ~ "I don't own supernatura! Obviously!"**

 **Hey guys! It's wolf here! Just wanted to say that my updates will be sporadic but I'm hoping this story will be loved. I'm writing with a friend, who as far as I know, does have a FF account.**

 **Anyway, please REVIEW! Reviews make the chapters come faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I promise that I'll take care of myself. You take care of yourself as well, okay?" She said and kissed him again before she left and found Dean by his car. "When did dad give you his Impala?"

"Baby became mine about two years ago. I love her and she loves me," Dean bragged getting into the car and starting it. "Listen to her purr."

"When's the wedding?" Sam teased as she got in the passenger side.

"Be quiet, Sammy." Dean mumbled as his sister got into the car, instantly driving away from the apartment building.

"Dean, can you please not call me Sammy? It's Sam now." She replied in a mature tone, pulling up the tank top that was under her flannel.

"You will always be Sammy to me. Anyway, I should be the one asking about weddings. You and Jesse close?"

Sam only blushed out hard, playing with her nails which were chewed on beyond compare. "U-umm... I don't know, honestly. I mean, I've been thinking about it, but I don't know when he'll pop the question." She said honestly, knowing that it was hopeless for her brother to call her anything but "Sammy."

They continued driving and talking about all kinds of things, the most prominent one being the hunt their dad went on. It was when the impala or "Baby" needed gas that they stopped. Sam took to rummaging through the cassette tape collection while Dean filled the tank with gas and got them snacks.

"Dean, you need to get new cassettes!" She called to her older brother with a light laugh, "I mean, really! These are all mullet rock. It's time for an upgrade big bro."

"Oi! Don't diss! Remember the house rules! Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole!" Dean exclaimed offended as he tossed her a bag of chips and a couple candy bars before getting into the car.

"Given that I am a her not a his I don't need to shut my cakehole then," Sam said cheekily.

"You know what I mean, little princess." He teased and poked her nose. Then he saw her staring at the bag of chips and candy bars. "What? What's wrong"

"Well, why couldn't we have gotten healthier food? Like carrots or a salad? Or how about a veggie pasta?" Sam asked with a smile, but then saw her brother looking at her like she was an alien. "What...?"

"My Sammy is eating rabbit food. I've been betrayed!" Dean cried dramatically. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Dude, I still like meat and junk stuff. But yesterday was Halloween and I had nothing but sweets. I need to balance it out."

"Well, maybe when this is done, we'll have your stupid rabbit food. But now we gotta find dad first and apparently there's a new lead in the case. A boy was taken from his car and only his car was left behind." Dean explained as he put a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Well that's just lovely," Sam said taking a bite of her Milky Way. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Well it was at the bridge, so.." He turned the car sharply as he stopped the bridge. "Now! Here, take a police badge." Dean then handed her a police id, which Sam stared at weirdly.

"Dude, you've gotta stop doing this! You're eventually gonna get caught!" She called as he walked off, eventually grabbing a badge and walking behind him. There were a bunch of police officers around an ugly yellow car.

"Excuse me officers. I'd like to talk to talk to you about this case," Dean said using an arrogant authority voice.

"And you two are?" An older African police officer asked.

"I'm Officer Lavigne and this is my partner, Officer Coldplay." Sam introduced as she and her brother held out the badges.

In reality the badges said officer Amanda Gray and Officer Jacob Sage. Sam winked and said, "Kidding. Anyway what do you know about the disappearance of the young man?"

"Sadly, we do not know that much. The only thing we know is from the disappeared man's girlfriend that he cut their phone call short to pick up a young lady." The second officer replied, picking up the bag that contained the phone.

"A young lady, huh? Do you think she had something to do with the disappearance?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's possible, although we haven't found any signs of another person in the car," the African officer said.

"Hmm. Well, that is quite strange." Sam said, already having an idea. Perhaps this was the working on a ghost.

"Thank you for you time officers. As much as we'd love to stay and help out, that god awful beast called paperwork is waiting back at the office," Sam said with a wink as she turned and left, dragging Dean behind her by his shirt.

"Woah, hey! Why are you dragging me along?" He mumbled to her.

"We need to go do some research. I think there's been stuff like this before of men going missing." She told her older brother as they got back into the car.

"Fine. So I guess we are going to go rent a motel room?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. Dibs on the shower first."

Dean sighed out as he began to drive to the nearest motel that was cheap. "Motels always bring back memories for me."

"They do for me too, but in a different way." Sam replied, playing with her hair and breaking it apart. She always did that when she was upset. And right now, she was upset about the bad memories between her, Dean, and their father.

They pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Sam grabbed her laptop bag and favorite fuzzy blanket. If she was going to be sifting through the internet for the next few hours she was damn well going to be comfy.

The two got into the motel after being confused for a couple, which happened often so they didn't care that much. They went into the motel room as Dean checked for bed bugs, sighing out when he didn't see any. "Well, not the worst place to sleep, but it smells like vomit here.."

"Another reason why I bring air freshener wherever I go," Sam said pulling out a mini bottle of fabreeze and spraying it in the air.

Dean and Sam laughed out at that as Sam instantly laid down on the bed. "Dean... Why are you even looking for dad, anyway? I mean, I understand your concern for him, but don't you remember what he said to me when I left?" Sam asked, snuggling into the blanket.

"Yeah I do Sammy. If you leave don't ever come back. It was hard on him actually. That day was the first time I had ever seen dad cry. He almost ran after you, you know," Dean said sitting on the bed next to her.

Sam was shocked by that. "Dad... Cried?" She asked with wide eyes. She had never known Dean or her own father to cry. She had known them to get angry to the point where they punch the wall and get drunk so much they vomit, but never cry. "What about you?"

"I was pretty upset to. But I knew this was best for you. There's only so much a girl could deal with before needing a break. Besides, had you not been on your period that day, I think things would have gone a little more calmly and we could have come to a compromise. And before you say anything, you left a tampon in the trash can of the motel room," Dean said at the glare Sam gave him at the mention of her period. Luckily, she stopped bleeding three days ago.

"What? It's the truth and you know it!" He said with a shrug as he went back to opening a book about ghosts.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you know. When we see dad, I'm either gonna hug him and say sorry or yell at him." She said honestly, searching up everything she could about the bridge that they were at. Until finally: "Dean, I found something!" She looked up to find no Dean the room. She looked around and found a note on the nightstand in Dean's handwriting.

'Be back in a few. Went to get dinner. You apparently didn't hear me through your research.'

Sam felt a light blush settle on her cheeks. "Whoops. Really need to break that habit," she muttered. She giggled softly before she shook her head, going to back to her research. She had found an article about a girl that killed herself on the bridge after she killed her children. They might be dealing with a "White Woman" but that would require an unfaithful husband.

A hand clapping in front of her face jolted her out of reading information about Constance and her husband Joseph.

"Oh, your back," Sam said looking at Dean, who pointed to the table with some pizza, Pepsi, water, and salad on it.

"I got you some rabbit food," he said smugly.

"Thank you very much." She replied in the same smug time before showing him the article about Constance. "What do you think? Her husband might be alive if we can find him."

"Possibly. This might be the case that dad was dealing with." Dean shrugged as he put two slices of pizza together before devouring the fused pizza slice.

"Probably. We can't do much more tonight. It's pretty late. We'll track the husband down in the morning," Sam said looking at a clock as she grabbed her salad and the Pepsi.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dean replied with a mouthful of pizza.

Sam just rolled her eyes and wiped off the pizza sauce that was on her brother's lips. "I swear I feel like a mother around you."

"That's just your maternal instincts kicking in. All women have them," Dean teased.

"I guess that means you are just so much of a child that my maternal instincts make me just have to take care of you," Sam teased back.

Her brother laughed out heartily. "See, that's what I missed about you, Sammy! You've got fire in your eyes, but a heart like an ocean."

"And you've got the anger of a beast but the mental state of a five year old." Sam teased again, ruffling the older male's hair.

"Hey! You took my Pepsi!" Dean cried when he noticed the drink Sam was currently opening to drink.

"Yep."

Dean pouted at that and finished up the pizza slices, putting everything else in the small fridge they were given before Dean went to sleep. Sam changed into a pair of pajamas before she decided to call up Jesse.

"Hey babe. I know it's late but I wanted to call you and tell you I'm alright. We are a few hours away from dad's hunting cabin so we should have everything taken care of soon. You're probably asleep right now so I won't keep you. I love you. Night," Sam left her message on Jesse's voice mail after he didn't answer.

"Mmmmh... I hope you two bring me nieces and nephews soon. And they better be cute." Dean mumbled in his sleep, which only caused Sam to throw a pillow at his body.

"Night Dean," Sam said as Dean sleepily tossed her pillow back.

"N'ght Sam'y," Dean replied. Sam laid down on her own bed and closed her eyes, heading off to sleep.

 **Disclaimer ~ Seriously theses things get old. I obviously don't own supernatural.**

 **yo! I know you just heard from me but I finished two chapters and started a third before giving up do the night so I figured I'd give you both finished chapters at once. I apologize if some things don't make a lot of sense. Bear with me please.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and required** **(not really but it would be nice)** **for future chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The very next morning, another attack was already out for everyone to hear. The exact same way as the man from yesterday. Sam was the first to find it out as she ate a banana and peanut butter sandwich with her laptop open on the news article.

"Dean! Wake up! There's been another disappearance," Sam said throwing a pillow at Dean, only this time much harder.

"Sammy... I was having a nice dream. I dreamt I was with five girls. And their names were all Cherry Pie.." He whined with a sleepy smirk.

Sam sighed at her brother. "Really Dean. Pie is more important than solving this case and finding Dad?"

He growled and stood up, stretching out his arms and legs. "Let me have my fun a little. But what did you find?"

"It's all over the news. Another man has disappeared. Cops found his car in the middle of the highway."

"Wait, really? How in the hell does that happen?" He asked curiously as he walked towards her computer.

"I don't know, but it was right under our noses!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sammy. We'll figure this out. I'm going to go get some breakfast okay?" Dean said getting dressed.

"Okay, but please be back and don't forget about this case!" She calls, know that her brother would get distracted by any sexy girl he saw.

"Have a little faith in me!" Dean called back before leaving. Once outside Dean noticed the motel manager talking to police officers. The same ones from the bridge actually. Dean turned around and pulled out his phone, quickly calling Sam. Said girl noticed her phone ringing as she was changing and picked it up, noticing it was her brother. "Dean? What's up?"

"I think I've been made. You need to get out of there," Dean said, as the manager pointed him out to the police officers. Sam peaked out the window and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Alright. Be safe," she said hanging up and somehow managing to climb out the window. A little hard with boobs but she somehow was able to fit.

Dean instantly hung up the phone before he saw the two police men walking towards him. Putting on his charming smile, he asked politely, "Is there a problem, officers?"

The next thing Dean knew he was being shoved onto the hood of the police cars and had his hands cuffed behind him.

"Okay, this isn't as comfortable as I thought it would be." He grumbled low.

Soon enough, he was dragged, literally, to the police station. They took his phone and everything else. But he was lucky that Sam was alright and that they didn't find her.

"Fake US marshal. Fake credit cards. Is there anything real about you?" the officer asked Dean in the interrogation room. Dean instantly thought of the perfect comeback.

"My boobs."

The officer glared before clearing his throat, "You know, another man stayed in the same room that you did. A man by the name of Winchester. And all we found was this." He said, throwing John's journal right in front of him.

"And this is?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. In his mind however, he was freaking out.

"Some book about crazy things. I gotta tell you though, this guy must've been insane or something. But do you know anything about this book?" The officer asked seriously.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to read crazy things?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Well, we have reason to believe you do," the officer said opening the journal and flipping to a page. "After all, he left a message for you Dean," he flipped the journal around and showed him the page. All it was was his name and coordinates.

Dean's eyes widened when he read it before looking up at the officer calmly. His dad wasn't in town after all. "Can I get my phone call now?"

"So this does mean something to you," the officer said smugly.

"Nah. I'm hungry and want breakfast actually," Dean replied shrugging. Before the officer could comment again another officer ran in and told him there was a 911 call about a shooting. Dean smirked at that as he pulled out a paper clip from the journal that was left behind. He had to tell Sam about this. With Dean in holding and her worry growing, Sam decided to track down Constance's husband. She didn't get much out of him, but he did snap at her after she told him that the husbands were unfaithful. She was now in the Impala, driving off from Joseph's home and right on the bridge.

That is, after a pitstop to call the police about a random shooting on the other side of town. She made it to the bridge in time to see Dean waiting for her. Luckily for him, the station wasn't that far away. She rolled the car up to him and opened the door.

"How does bad boy Winchester get caught?" She teased, but her face showed that she was happy he was alright.

"Hush you," Dean said. But before he could get in the car, however, Constance appeared in front of them.

"Dean, look!" She pointed to Constance in front of the car, her eyes widened in fear. She quickly pulled her brother in and shut the door.

"We need to move," Dean said, putting the car in drive and pressing the gas. They went straight through Constance and she vanished.

"Why is she after us?! She only goes after unfaithful men and I'm pretty sure that you're not dating anyone!" She exclaimed as she looked behind her. "I also know the location of her old house."

"I don't know! And no, I'm not dating anyone last time I checked. Maybe it's because we are trying to take her down?" Dean asked, driving to the address Sam told him.

"Possibly, I don't know." Sam remarked as they arrived at old worn down house. "Okay, what now? Burn the house or something?"

Before Sam could answer Constance appeared and stabbed her nails through Dean's chest. Sam could only watch as Dean yelled in pain, before an idea came to her.

"Hit the gas!" she yelled. Dean instantly pressed the gas pedal, sending the car flying into the house.

When the car did, Constance instantly disappeared. Sam dragged her brother out of the car, looking at his chest. "Are you alright?!"

"Fine," Dean said rubbing at his new wounds. The watched as Constance picked up an old portrait of her family.

"Look." She whispered and pointed to Constance with the portrait. Before long, the two siblings and the ghost woman saw two small child up on the stairs, staring down at Constance. The two ghost children were holding hands.

"You came home to us, mommy." They said together in a creepy voice.

The ghost children transported in front of Constance and grabbed ahold of her in a hug, causing Constance to scream as she was dragged away.

"That's why she could never go home. This is where she drowned her kids," Sam said in realization.

"Creepy as hell." Dean mumbled and rubbed the spot where she dug her nails. "God, it's hurts so much. And I thought the handcuffs were painful."

"Let's get out of this town and find another motel. Then we can bandage you up," Sam said, worried for Dean.

"Sounds good. Wait, I just remembered, I gotta get you back to your boyfriend, don't I? For your meeting tomorrow?" Dean asked as they got in the car, though was happy that Sam was concerned for him.

"Huh? Oh, right!" She had completely forgotten all about her meeting tomorrow and Jesse. "Lets see, it's a four hour drive back to standford so if we leave now, take a couple hours to bandage you up and rest some, we should make it back late tonight," Sam muttered doing calculations as she looked at her watch for the time.

Dean chuckled and simply rolled his eyes. "Geek." And so, the two siblings drove off. Dean was all patched up and explained everything to Sam about how their dad already left and how he found the journal. Then they ate as they both arrived back at Standford.

Sam hugged Dean tightly before getting out of the car.

"Take care of yourself Dean. And feel free to visit anytime. Preferably during the day."

"Come on Sammy, no chick flick moments. You'll make me cry," Dean said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "I'll visit soon. I promise. I still need to give Jesse the riot act."

With their goodbyes said, Sam watched Dean drive away before turning to enter the apartment. Sam walked into the apartment and looked around, noticing how dark everything was.

"Jesse? Jesse, where are you?" She called quietly before noticing a tray of cookies with a note. "In case you got hungry! -J". She smiled and gladly took one. She figured that he was probably out studying for another test or out with some friends. Putting down her luggage and finding up the cookie, she laid down on the bed for relaxation. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was now back to having a normal life.

 **You guys are lucky. I'm never this fast at updating. I guess my buddy and I are just bored since it's the weekend.**

 **Fair warning, I'm copy and pasting the story from our text messages onto the notes app. Our grammar won't be perfect and some parts of the story will be deviated if not completely forgotten because there is only so much I can do when my partner forgets an entire scene.**

 **You know the drill! REVIEWS FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam never should have thought that as she felt a drop of something wet land on her face. Sam opened her eyes only to scream in fear at what she saw. Jesse was floating on the ceiling, a deep gash across his stomach.

"JESSE!" She cried, just as the body burrs into flames. As if Dean had heard his sister screaming, he instantly ran into the room and grabbed his sister though she was trying to get off of him to get Jesse down. "JESSE, NO! JESSE!" Sans continued to cry out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kept sobbing and screaming. This was just like what had happened to their mother. Dean pulled her out of the apartment just before it exploded, leaving nothing but ashes of Jesse. Sam buried her head in Dean's shoulder and sobbed. She never noticed the police arriving, nor that of her friends from Stanford. All she could think of was that Jesse was gone. "Dean... Dean... Why?! WHY?!" She screamed in his chest, her tears wetting his shirt.

It pained Dean to see his little sister like this, especially after the death of her boyfriend. He actually liked the guy.

"I don't know, Sammy. I don't know why this happened." He said, trying to calm her down.

It took awhile but Dean eventually got Sam to stop crying, even though she just stared blankly at the ground now. Dean was talking to the police, explaining that he and his sister just arrived back from a trip to see their dad. Dean had dropped her off, only to turn around because she had left her phone in his car. He saw the fire and ran in to try to help. He was able to drag Sam out but the fire was too dense to get to Jesse. Sam sat quietly, having a blanket around her body. She was shaking beyond compare. She had been told stories from her father about how their mother had died. It was the same way Jesse had died. It was the same creature. She knew what she had to do; She had to get revenge on the thing that killed her mother and her boyfriend with her brother. But first, they had to find their father.

It seems Dean shared her thoughts as he glanced at Sam. It took a few hours, but eventually they were released and Sam explained to her friends that she would stay with her brother until the funeral. As if that word didn't make her want to start crying all over again.

After telling her friends the lie, Sam instantly got into the car, a serious expression staining her normal soft face. "We've got work to do." She said darkly.

"Better get cracking on the code Dad left us then Sammy," Dean said ruffling her hair. It was easy for them to push aside the pain. To wait until they were safe before grieving.

She let out a little sigh at the ruffling, it calming her a little. She nodded and opened the journal as her brother drove off away from the college. And so began to first adventure of the Winchester siblings.

 **Disclaimer ~ obviously don't own and since I forgot to do this for chapter 3 this disclaimer is worth 2!**

 **You guys are getting spoiled. Another 2 chapters in a day. I'm telling you, it's not going to last forever. Sorry it was short though. We ran out of momentum (and episode) but I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Anyway, you know the drill. Review please! I need the reviews! Reviews are like coffee to me!**

 **(ps, does one need to do a disclaimer every chapter? They are really getting old.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: It's a bit of a time Skip! Everything that happened the original series is the same up until this point!**

A woman was sorting through boxes in the attic of her house she heard a noise coming from her daughter's room. Standing up, the woman went into the room to see what the noise was, hoping it was just her daughter playing and not an intruder. Turns out it was her daughter pushing things against the closet door. She obviously didn't want whatever was in there, out.

"Honey what is it?"

"There's a scary shadow thing in there mommy. It said it wanted us to get out," the daughter said.

The mother only sighed as she gently hugged her daughter. "Sweetie, nothing is in your closet, I promise." She said before putting her child back into the bed and putting away the things that trapped the closet.

"Will you leave the chair?" the daughter asked. Her mother sighed but agreed. She tucked in her daughter and went back to sorting through the attic. Back in the girl's room, the chair was scooting away from the closet. The girl sat bolt upright in bed and when the closet door opened on its own, she screamed.

Sam woke up with a start. She shook hard before she ran to the bathroom, instantly vomiting. She didn't know why she was vomiting anyway.. Especially after a dream like that. She instantly wiped her mouth and laid against the wall. What was happening to her?

"Sammy? Are you sure we don't need to get you medicine? That the third dash in a row," Dean said, having been woken up from the noise.

"Dean, I'm fine, I swear. It's probably just some sickness going around. It is late winter after all." Sam replied, leaving the bathroom, after washing the taste out of her mouth, and starting to draw in a notebook. It was of a strange looking tree.

"If your sure. I still think we should wait before taking a case until it passes though," Dean said getting up and stretching.

"I'm fine, Dean, honestly. I can-" Sam'a eyes widened as she looked down at the drawing. She had made this drawing countless time. "Dean... Where have we seen this tree?"

Dean studied the drawing a moment. "I think that's from our house in Kansas," he said scratching his head. Sam nodded.

"Then that's where our next case it."

Dean's eyes widened a little. She wanted to go back to their old house? "Sam... I don't think that that's such a good idea.."

"And why not Dean? Because it's where mom died? If we don't go another family might die too," Sam snapped at him. Dean's eyes went wide. Sam was normally much more level headed than this. Was she on her period or something?

"Okay, fine... Sorry, I just get uncomfortable around there." He said honestly, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Sam sighed softly. "Sorry, Dean. I do too, but I don't want to see another family get hurt from our curse! I promise that we'll get in and get out. Just like we always do."

"How do you know they'd be hurt anyway?" Dean asked, accepting the apology. Sam sighed.

"I...dreamt it. And don't say that sounds stupid because it's happened before. I ignored the dreams and someone died."

His eyes widened again. "You... Dreamt it? I'm not gonna say that it's stupid, but I'm gonna say that it's weird." He said before grabbing their things, "Alright, let's get this thing over with."

Sam smiled widely and victory pumped the air as she exclaimed, "Yes!" happily. As Sam gathered her stuff, Dean watched her with wide eyes.

He then chuckled softly. "She's so weird.." He mumbled and followed behind his sister. Eventually, the two siblings made it back to their hometown in Kansas. They pulled up close to their house as they got out of the car, staring at the newborn house in nervousness.

"So? Now what?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked from behind them. She was holding some grocery bags in one hand and the other was holding the hand of a little boy. A girl stood on the woman's other side. It was the people from Sam's dream.

The two siblings turned to the woman in surprise. "Hi ma'am. We're from the health department and-" Dean was about to lie before Sam stepped in. "I'm Samantha and this is my older brother, Dean. We were just passing by and saw our old home. You see, we used to live here and wondered if we could take a look around one last time?" She asked kindly.

The woman instantly smiled softly at them. "Of course you can hun. I think I even found some of your old things in the attic," she said beckoning them to follow her as she unlocked her house and went inside.

"Old things? Really?" She questioned and looked behind her, smiling softly. This was actually going a lot better than she thought. She followed behind the woman before helping her with the groceries.

"I'm Jenny by the way," the woman introduced. Just then the little boy started chanting "juice, juice, juice," repeatedly. Jenny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, he's a bit of a juice junky."

"Nice to meet you." Sam replied and sat the groceries on the table. She giggled a little bit, always having a soft spot for children as her brother surprisingly stayed quiet.

"Would you like to stay for lunch? Surely you both are hungry," Jenny offered.

"Uh, yeah actually. If you don't mind. Sammy's been puking her guts out any time we get something to eat," Dean said awkwardly. Jenny looked at Sam worriedly.

Sam pouted and gently hit her brother, not wanting him to say that to someone they just met. "It's probably just a stomach bug or something, I'm alright."

Jenny looked at Sam in confusion. "So other than the vomiting around food you don't feel sick at all?" She asked. Sam nodded in conformation. Jenny smiled knowingly. "Sweetie, how about you and I go to the store to get some lunch for us? Dean can watch the kids," she suggested.

"Umm... I don't know, I don't really-"

"She'd be happy to!" Dean interrupted, getting back at Sam for before. He was also very worried for his sister. She could have something else wrong with her that wasn't just a common cold.

Sam glared at Dean but sighed and relented. Together Jenny and Sam left to walk to the store not to far away from the house. Along the way Jenny told Sam what she thought.

"Sam, when was the last time you had your period?"

"Um. I think about six weeks ago? It was before my boyfriend died and I went traveling with my brother. Just before Halloween," Sam said.

"Sam, I think I know why you are sick," Jenny said with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you could be pregnant." she said. Sam's world instantly froze at the thought.

 **Still dont own.**

 **Hey guys! Only one chapter tonight, although the next one is about halfway done. And yep, Sam's pregnant. I apologize if we have names or the episode wrong because we are going by memory right now and all the episodes kind of blend together.**

 **Review please! I can't stress that enough! Reviews are what give me life!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Pregnant?! How on her could she be pregnant?! Granted, she didn't use birth control after the party because her brother came and she forgot, but there was no way that she was. "Th-there must be some mistake..." She whispered as she shook. If she was pregnant, how would she be able to hunt and find her father?

"That's why we are going to buy a test. And if it's true I will give you my old books to help," Jenny said gently. Sam nodded, still lost in thought. Oh god. How was she going to explain this to Dean!

While Sam was out with Jenny, Dean watched over the kids like he was told. Though he never babysat in his life besides watching over Sam, he had a good idea about what to do. While the kids all took their naps, Dean decided to look through the house to find what could be so bad about their old home. He couldn't quite place what he felt was wrong. He felt like he could sense a spirit but it wasn't an evil one. And he couldn't place where the feeling was coming , eventually giving up, he went to the attic and found the old pictures and other things that were managed to be saved from the fire. He looked down at a picture of his mother, father, Sam, and himself when they lived there. Though he was only four at the time, he remembered every happy memory. "I miss you, mom... I wish you were here. You'd be so proud of Sammy."

While Dean was reminiscing, Sam and Jenny had arrived at the store and Jenny was handing Sam a couple different boxes of pregnancy tests. Sam was blushing up a storm but Jenny was calm. Sam guessed the fact she already had two kids had something to do with it. Sam thanked Jenny for getting the tests and instantly went to the bathroom. She did everything instructed, though had a hard time since no one had taught her how to do this. She waited and waited until the result came back...

Positive.

"Oh god. I-I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mom," Sam said to herself, staring at the three results in her hand. Each one came back positive. In all actuality though, once the shock wore off, Sam found she didn't mind being pregnant. There was only one person that the father could be, and it felt like she would always have a piece of him with her. When Sam came out of the bathroom Jenny took one look at her and knew.

"Congratulations."

Sam smiled happily and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you very much." She then pulled away and gasped, "Wait, what am I gonna tell Dean?! He's my older brother and he's already very overprotective of me right now."

Jenny laughed. "Maybe we should think of something to say while we get the food. Then we can tell him over dinner or you could wait until you are comfortable to tell him," she suggested.

She nodded her head before she heard footsteps from the stairs, instantly taking the tests and putting them in her pocket. "Sammy, Jenny. You're back. Did you both get what you needed?" Dean asked curiously.

"What do you think the food we are holding is for?" Jenny asked with a laugh. After all, he only knew they went out for food. Not the other thing.

The three, along with the children, all had dinner together. It was rather nice to have dinner like normal people. But Sam felt sad because they last time she and her brother had dinner with someone else was with... Jesse. Eventually, the two gathered up their old things and went to find a hotel for the night, but they promised they'd keep in touch with Jenny if anything strange happened. "Hey, Dean? Would you would do if I had kids?" Sam called to her brother as she brushed her teeth.

"What brought this up all of a sudden Sammy?" Dean asked from the couch.

"I was just thinking is all."

"I don't know Sammy. With our life as it is, having kids isn't really a good thing. Remember how Dad raised us? Would you really want your kid to have that kind of life?"

Sam looked down for a moment. He was right; Did she really want that life for her child. "Okay... Thanks, Dean." She replied as she finished brushing her teeth, laying down in her bed. She didn't want this sort of life for her child, but what was she to do? But maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad if she did raise her child as a hunter. She knows how it was like, not knowing anything, and that caused her to resent her Dad. But what if she raised her child differently, knowing what was out there, while still keeping her safe? Could Sam really be able to do that? A glance towards Dean made her remember all the times he protected her and kept her happy. Yeah, if Sam had Dean to help her, this baby was going to be just fine. Sam eventually fell asleep, worrying about the life of her newly discovered child.

 **You guys excited yet? Sam's having a kid! Yeah, sorry about the short chapter but we chose to end chapters where it fits better.**

 **Before I forget, no I don't own supernatural. Seriously why a disclaimer? It's called FANfiction for a reason.**

 **Giving a shoutout to Diane279 who has reviewed every day we've updated since we've started this story (yes I'm aware this story is 4 days old) and we hope they continue to do so!**

 **In thanks, I would like for Diane279 to pick what episode from season 1 that Sam will tell Dean of her pregnancy.**

 **Reviews are life so please, keep giving this story life!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, there was news that Jenny's sink repair man had gotten his hand cut off from the garbage disposal, which was very weird. Weird enough to be considered supernatural. Sam gave Dean a knowing look and he sighed. "Fine, I'll believe that we have a case here." Sam giggled, happy that she was right. Her mind was still fighting over which decision to make regarding the baby, but she couldn't think about that now. Besides, it was still early.

"Anyway, can we get breakfast now? I'm starving!"

"It's your turn to get food today!" Dean said flopping back on the couch. "I want pie."

"No pie for breakfast," Sam replied.

"Aw come on Sammy! It's pie!" Dean exclaimed.

"Fine." Dean pouted. Sam got dressed and went to the nearby diner to get their breakfast of omelettes and bacon, returning to Dean within half an hour.

"Dean, I'm back! I made sure to get extra bacon for your-" She stopped and dropped the food on the table, running into the bathroom to vomit once again. "DAMN IT!"

"Sammy!" Dean yelped, his head poking out from behind the shower curtain in shock. "Still sick?" he asked once he regained his composure and turned off the water.

'I'm not sick, Dean. I'm pregnant.' She thought in her head and looked up at her brother, wiping her mouth with toilet paper. "I'm... I'm fine, Dean. I'll tell you later." She grumbled and walked out. Dean shrugged and finished his shower while Sam started eating her breakfast and watching the news. "Think this person Dad used to visit could help us?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. Sam went to a nearby phone booth and checked the phone book. "Okay... So, there are a lot of physics in this area." Sam said as she began to read off the names. But when she said "Missouri Mosley," Dean stopped her and went into their car. He opened the book to the first page and held it out to her.

"She's the one," Dean said. Sam called the number listed in the phonebook and a few moments later, the siblings found themselves in a ornately decorated living room.

They waited for what seemed like a long time until a chubby black woman came out from a woman with an older gentleman. "Now, don't you worry about your wife, she's crazy about you!" She exclaimed as she led him out of the house. But when she closed the door, she sighed out. "Poor basterd, his wife's cold banging the gardener."

"Well that's not good," Dean said. The woman looked at him.

"Don't you dare put your feet on my table," she barked at him. Dean looked startled.

"I wasn't going to!"

"You were thinking it. Now come back to my room, Samantha and Dean. I haven't got all day!" The woman said as she walked away. The two siblings looked at each in confusion before Sam shrugged, still grinning that Dean was told what to do as they followed behind Missouri.

"Um, miss Mosley," Sam started.

"Missouri dear, that's my name. And your here because you want to talk about your old house," the woman interrupted.

Sam's eyes widened at that. "How did you know about that?"

"You were just thinking it. And I do want to say I'm very sorry about your boyfriend and about your father being missing." Missouri replied, putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Thank you," Sam said stunned.

"Oh and dearie, if you need advice for that other thing you can come to me anytime. I'm sure I can help you think of something," Missouri said winking.

Her eyes widened as she looked away embarrassed. Curse this mind reading woman! Dean looked confused again, but then cleared his throat. "So... What do you know about the thing that's in our old house?"

"I'd have to get inside the house to be for sure what it is. There's only so much a psychic can do from far away."

"Alright, I'm sure I can talk to Jenny about. But I can tell that there is something evil and alive in there. I've been having dreams about the new family in that house and... I don't want it to come true." Sam said honestly, her voice cracking just at the thought.

"Because it's like what happened to you as a child," Missouri said, causing Dean to look at Sam in shock. Sam nodded her head, blinking away the bad thoughts that started to circle her head. "Well, don't you two worry. I'll help you just as I helped your father." Missouri said in a comforting tone.

"Great, thank you!" Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Sam, comforting her the best he could.

The siblings were shoo'ed off by Missouri and Sam went to ask Jenny if she could help her. She said Dean, and an old friend, could watch the house and kids while the two of them went out for awhile. Jenny gladly agreed, though was a little bit unsure if she wanted strangers to watch her kids. But she and Sam gladly went off to walk in the park before she cleared her throat. "Umm.. Jenny, can I ask you something? What is it like to be a single parent?"

"Well it was a little hard at first. I divorced my ex when I found out he was cheating on me. This was before I knew I was pregnant with Sarah. I learned a lot of what I had to do from my mom. Oh don't worry, once you hold your baby you get this feeling. Like, no matter what happens you know everything will be okay. Sure, it's going to take some getting used to, but after the first year, things get a lot easier," Jenny explained.

Sam smiled out softly. How she wished that she had to a mother to explain everything like periods and birth control and stuff like this. "Thanks, Jenny. I'm sorry that I have to ask this, my mother died when I was only six months old. Seriously, I had to ask my older brother how to use a tampon," Sam said causing both of them to laugh. They both laughed for a solid minute before she sighed out. "But he was the best mother/brother I could've ever asked for in my life."

"Then he might be able to help. Are you going to tell him?"

"I think I am going to wait a little longer. It just doesn't seem like the right time."

"What about your father? When are you going to tell him?"

Sam hadn't thought about that. She had seen Dean try to talk to their father via phone, but hadn't thought of ever telling him. "I... I don't know.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out," Jenny said with a warm smile. Meanwhile with Dean, everything was not all easygoing and happy. The ghost was currently attacking him and Missouri, but they managed to fight them off while the kids played in Sarah's room. Eventually, the ghost was defeated after a while of fighting the thing off. Although, the furniture has definitely seen better days. It was a mess in the living room, where most of the fighting occurred. By the time that the two women got back, it was too late to actually clean up the mess. "What happened here...?" Jenny asked in complete shock.

"Some psycho broke in. No clue why. Came in through the window," Dean said, pointing to the conveniently broken window.

 **Another chapter for a fandom I still don't own.**

 **So I hope you liked it! And Sam shall wait to tell Dean about the pregnancy.**

 **Im really happy with how the story is going, although I can promise it will get better. After the pregnancy thing is over. Because, even though I'm I girl, I know next to nothing about that. I do, however know babies because I had to babysit over the summer and there were multiple babies and young kids. (There were like 14 kids at one point)**

 **REVIEW! The reviews are chapter fuel!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Don't worry! Dean will clean this all up." Missouri said honestly as the three girls all began to walk out of the room. "Don't you cuss at me, boy." Dean stood there confused; Why did he have to clean this up?! It was the ghost's fault!

"Oh my! Are Sarah and Richie alright?" Jenny exclaimed in fear.

"They are just fine," Dean said trying to calm her down. "They were playing in Sarah's room. The burglar never made it past the living room."

"I promise that they're alright." Missouri said as they all heard the sound of Sarah and her brother laughing out from her room.

Sam smiled and put her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "See? They're safe."

"Thank God," Jenny sighed with relief. The next couple of hours were spent with the group cleaning the house and restoring it to its previously undamaged state. But when they all left the house, Sammy and Dean stayed behind. Actually, Sam made Dean stayed behind, wanting to make sure that everything was alright. "Sammy... I wanna sleep in a real bed." He whined out.

"Just give me a few minutes and then we can head back to the hotel," Sam begged. Dean sighed and agreed, ever weak to his sister's puppy eyes.

But suddenly, they saw the sight of Jenny pounding on her window and calling the two for help. "Dean! Let's go!" She yelled as they went into the house.

The two rushed inside and after a struggle to break down to door, Dean grabbed Jenny while Sam had grabbed the two kids. Sam held Richie in her arms and Sarah was clinging to her back. Dean managed to get Jenny and himself out of the house before Sam and the kids. "Sarah, take your brother outside as fast as you can." Sam said to the little girl, handing Richie to her. She was then grabbed by her feet and dragged away from the children as Sari screamed and ran out with her brother to Dean and her brother.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled running back into the house after Sam, who was dragged upstairs, hitting her head a couple times, and into Sarah's bedroom.

She was then forced against the wall as a flames figure came out from the closet, walking slowly towards her. She was scared.. But then she could see who the figure was a figure who Sam only knew through stories and pictures.

"Mom?" Sam asked in a small voice. The figure covered in fire nodded, reaching a hand out and brushing it through Sam's long hair. The fire surrounding her felt warm, but not burning. The hand then came to rest lightly on Sam's stomach, and her mom looked at Sam with a proud smile.

Sam couldn't help but smile happily as a few tears streamed down her cheek. "I wish I could've known you, mom.." She whispered. Suddenly, Dean broke down the door and aimed his gun towards the figure. "Dean, don't! It's okay! It's mom!"

"Mom," a stunned Dean said in disbelief as the fire covered woman turned to her son, giving him a full look at her.

"Dean." The figure whispered before the flames turned her into herself from the night she died. Long blonde hair, white nightgown, everything from that night. A furious expression came over her face as she turned away from her children and towards the ceiling. "You get out of my house. And stay the hell away from my children." She warned before dissolving into flame. Sam was eventually set free from the grip as she ran to Dean, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug with just as much forced. Sam broke away and looked around.

"Um...how do we explain that to Jenny?" she asked, knowing they would discuss their mother later, when they couldn't be interrupted.

"Umm... I have no idea, to be honest." Dean said and shrugged, "But we'll think of something." The two of them then laughed out.

By morning came, Missouri came over to check for any more spirits by request of Sam. "Well, I looked through every room and couldn't find anything."

"Oh," Sam said, a little disappointed since she couldn't talk to her mother again.

Missouri sat down beside Sam and patted her back. "I'm very sorry that you could only talk to her at that time. But I could tell from her spirit that she wanted to protect you and your child." She said the last part in a whisper, so that Dean couldn't hear it. Sam looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And don't you worry about that child. It'll be the best part of your life. All children are." Missouri said wisely. Sam smiled wider and rubbed her stomach gently.

"I hope they are. And let's hope they have a better childhood than me." She said with a laugh. Soon enough, it was time for the siblings to move on. As Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to Jenny, Missouri, and the kids Jenny handed Sam an old bag.

"Here's the books I promised you," she said with a wink.

"Aww man Sammy. More books? You are such a nerd," Dean teased poking Sam in the cheek.

Sam chuckled and winked back before she turned to her brother. She shrugged before thinking, "Oh Dean, if you only knew..." then got into the impala and drove off to their next case.

 **Heya guys! Yeah, sorry we didn't get the chapter posted yesterday. It was a snooze day. Neither me, nor my writing partner, had any desire to work on this. No offense, we were just grouchy. Oh, and we still don't own anything but the plot.**

 **We love getting people to read so come on guys! Read and review!**

 **Your reviews not only inspire more chapters but also let us know that we have more readers out there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks had pasted for the Winchester siblings and Sam was gaining a little weight. She was also having mood swings and cravings, but she refused to tell Dean. Not yet, at least. But then, one day, she received a call from the last person she's expected to hear.

She heard the phone ring as she sat up, answering the phone. "Hello?" She groaned out.

"Hi Sammy." Said a deep voice of the person that raised her.

Sam's eyes widened as she sat completely up. "D... Dad?" Dean was awake immediately and took the phone from her. "Dean!" Sam growled as she tried to take the phone back, wanting to ask her father a lot of questions. Like where had he been, why was he ignoring their calls, when did he decided to hunt this things, and did he finally figure out what the thing that killed their mother is. Eventually though, she gave up and pouted. Dean better get her a bowl of pickles and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Taken aback by her thoughts, Sam nearly gagged. She hated pickles. While the two men talked, their father made them take a list of people's names. He also gave them a case to go on while he went to California to hunt the demon. Now she was pissed. "Why?" She growled.

"Because Dad said we need to," Dean answered her. Inwardly, he was wondering what made his usually sweet sister such a bitch. It was terrifying sometimes. They were both in the car by the time Dean was explaining about the town that a bunch of couples were going missing.

"Because dad said so." Sam mocked and sighed, "Why can't we go to California? He can't find the demon by himself, Dean!"

"We have to trust him Sammy. He gave us an order and we need to follow it," Dean snapped back.

"I know he did, but we haven't seen him for so long! We have to help him, Dean!" She begged but it sounded more like an argument. She didn't mean to be so mean, but she was just so angry at her father and Dean. "You know what I don't get! The blind faith you have in the man!"

"You should have a little more faith in him! He's our father!"

"And he was hardly ever around. Dean, we have had a chance at a normal childhood! We were learning how to make bullets instead of how to play sports. All because he was so damn obsessed with finding the demon that killed mom!"

Dean's eyes widened that before he stopped the car instantly, causing them both to rock a little. He was beyond angry with his little sister. "Look! I understand that you're still pissed about your little boyfriend, but this is our life now! And if you don't like, you can leave!"

"Then I'll leave,"Sam said in a deadly calm voice, grabbing her bag from the backseat and getting out of the car, walking in the direction they just came from. Dean's eyes widened as he watched her grab her things.

"You're not actually considering this, are you? Where the hell are you gonna go?" He questioned in a worrisome but still pissed off tone.

"Wherever the wind takes me. Besides, I managed to get to college without you or dad." She replied before she began to walk away from him, "Goodbye, Dean!"

"Sammy!" Dean called after her, but Sam didn't stop. A few tears trailed down her cheeks as she did the one thing that could break her. She didn't look back, knowing her resolve would crumble.

"I'm sorry Dean. But, I need to find dad as soon as possible," she whispered to herself, placing a hand on her baby bump. It's been six months since Jesse died. Her bump had only started showing up a couple weeks ago. So far, she's managed to hide it from Dean, the baggy clothes they normally wear having a part in that. Dean had tears trailing down his cheeks as well. He was so furious and upset! He didn't want to lose his sister again, especially because of some stupid fight. Out of anger, he kept quiet and went back into the car before driving off.

By the time morning hit, Sam had been trailing all night. She was exhausted and hungry, but she had to get to the bus station as soon as possible. It was long before she saw a blonde woman with pixie cut who was sitting on the side of the road listening to music. She went over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me?" The girl jumped in surprise, yanking the earbuds out of her ears upon noticing Sam standing there.

"Hey," the girl said smiling slightly after the shock wore off.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Sam apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. You must be a runaway just like me." The girl said, nudging Sam gently.

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "A little bit. But anyway, where are you heading?" She asked, wanting to know if the girl was going to California just like she was.

"No offense but I don't think I should tell you. Nothing personal, but you could be some kind of freak. You are hitchhiking," she said. Sam nodded.

"So are you," she pointed out with a laugh.

The two girls laughed out softly before a truck driver pulled up to them. "You want a ride?" He asked.

"Yes!" The two girls replied at the same time.

"Just the blonde." The driver said in a rude tone to Sam.

The blonde girl grinned and got into the car but that made Sam pissed. What, did he not think she was attractive or something?

"Must have a thing for blondes," the girl said gathering her stuff and getting into the car. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You trust a shady van guy but not me?"

"Definitely," the girl said with a playful wink. Eventually, the two drove off leaving Sam in the dust. She sighed and continued to walk.

It took a while before the Winchester girl finally made it to the bus station, but she was having a hard time getting a ticket for California.

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice. Sam turned around to see the same girl from earlier, but she was sitting against the wall with all her stuff.

"Hey," Sam replied in disbelief.

"You again," the girl said to her.

"What happened to your ride?"

"You were right. He was shady. All hands."

Sam and the girl laughed again. "I'm Meg, by the way. Probably should've told you that."

"Hi Meg, I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam, everyone does." She said and sat down by her, taking off her stuff and getting rid of the extra weight.

"Well Sam, looks like you've got a bit of a wait for your bus," Meg said.

"Yeah. The next bus to California isn't until tomorrow."

"No way! Your going to California? Me too!" Meg exclaimed.

"Woah, really? That's crazy!" Sam exclaimed, "But why are you going to California, if you don't mind me asking?" Meg went and told Sam her story about running away from her family because of all the pressure. "I know something similar. I'm traveling with my brother, but things are getting pretty tense. I've been hiding something from him because I can't figure out a way to tell him and it's been putting a lot of pressure on me," Sam said, placing a hand on her stomach. Meg gasped as she figured it out.

"Your pregnant?!" she whisper yelled in shock. "I never would have guessed!" she continued at Sam's nod.

Sam laughed out softly and nodded her head, lifting up her shirt a little to show the little bump that was showing. "See?"

"Woah... So cool. Can I feel?" Meg asked gently.

"Go ahead." She said as she watched Meg gently put her hand on Sam'a stomach, feeling the bump where the baby was.

"Wow," Meg whispered in amazement. "How far along are you?"

"About 23 weeks. I think," Sam replied doing the math in her head. "I only started showing three weeks ago."

"And your brother never noticed?" Meg asked.

"No, because I never told him. I just could find a right time. And with how much we travel I don't know if he would take the news that well."

"I can imagine. But it sounds to me like you should talk to him about this soon. It would probably be worse if he found out and you didn't tell him," Meg advised.

Sam sighed out softly and nodded her head. "I know I should. But he and I had sort of a falling out and I kinda ran away from him." She replied.

"Probably hypocritical of me to say this but maybe you should try to work it out? If he knew why you were so stressed it might help. And you would have a better chance to tell about the baby," Meg said. Sam thought about her words.

"Yeah you're right," Sam sighed. Meg picked up on the other girl's discomfort.

"So what are you having?" Meg asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?"

"The baby. Boy or girl?"

She blinked at the question and tilted her head. "I actually don't know.. I've never been to the doctor for a check up or to see what my baby looks like."

Meg's eyes widened. "We need to fix that!" she exclaimed getting up and dragging Sam to her feet.

"Come on. We have until tomorrow to catch the bus. Let's get you to the doctor and see your baby."

 **Hello wonderful readers of a story from supernatural that I still don't own!**

 **Hope you like our version of Meg. She might still be a bitch but at least she's helping Sam. I have an idea! How about a vote? Okay, I'll be honest. This is more for my benefit because my partner and I can't choose between the two.**

 **those who want Meg to be a demon or those who want meg to be a human and the demon to be some stranger at the bus stop who overheard them.**

 **Those who vote demon Meg, type DEMON MEG in the review section.**

 **Those who vote for human Meg, type HUMAN MEG in the review section. Easy right?**

 **Help us out by giving your input!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Woah! O-okay! Th-thank you!" Sam said as she was dragged to the hospital by Meg. She couldn't help but be happy that someone was helping her, not just giving advice and books. Oh shit! The books! Sam completely forgot to grab them when she separated from Dean. Sam instantly begged that he didn't find them. That would not be the way she wanted him to find out. Eventually, the two arrived at a hospital. Meg managed to get Sam a room as she helped her change into a gown as they waited for the doctor. "So, how is it that you know so much about pregnancies, Meg?"

Meg smiled. "My sister had a baby a couple years ago. We were pretty close and I helped her through most of it since the father left her," Meg explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if I brought up bad memories," Sam said.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm glad that I helped her." Meg said, "Speaking of fathers, where's the daddy of your munchkin?"

"Oh... Umm... He died in a fire six months ago, two days after the baby was conceived." Sam replied, her thoughts going back to memories of her and Jesse when they were happy.

"Yikes. Now I feel bad about bringing it up," Meg winced and apologized.

"Don't be! You are helping me with all of this and you have no reason to. Besides, I know there isn't anything I can do to bring him back, so my baby is just going to have to settle with her Uncle for now," Sam said laughing as she imagined her brother and future child would get along. But that only made her miss Dean more. She sighed at the now memories of her and her brother, especially these past few months. Eventually, the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Winchester. And who is this? Your lover?" The male doctor asked, looking at Meg.

"Wh-what?! N-no way!" Sam squeaked in embarrassment, not liking that this doctor thought that her and Meg were together.

"I'm just a friend Doctor," Meg said, her face just as red as Sam's. The doctor laughed.

"Only joking don't worry. Now let's start checking up on the baby shall we?" he asked. Sam nodded and the doctor started running his tests. Eventually, it was time to check how the baby was doing inside Sam's womb. And after putting the cold gel on her stomach, they were all ready to see the inside of Sam's stomach. At the mere sight of the baby on the machine, she began to cry happily. "Oh my god..."

"So tiny," Meg whispered. The doctor smiled.

"Looks like you have a healthy baby. Now, at 24 weeks all the organs will be fully developed and the remaining time until the birth will be to let the baby grow. At this stage, I'd say that it's about the size of a large mango," the doctor said.

"Okay. Do you know what gender the baby is?" Sam asked curiously. She didn't care if she had a boy or a girl, but she would've liked a girl more since she grew up with too many boys.

The doctor studied her ultrasound closely.

"Well Miss Winchester. Congratulations on a heathy baby..."

 **Yep. I'm evil. Short chapter and cliffhanger. Now, since I posted the last chapter a couple hours ago, the gong score is this**

 **DEMON MEG - 0**

 **HUMAN MEG - 0**

 **seriously guys, we need these votes to come in soon!**

 **Review so we can get more of the story done!**

 **Before I forget, do not own supernatural. Man, disclaimers are still boring.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I just wanna say thank you again, Meg. You've been a real big help to me today." Sam said for what seemed like the hundredth time as they both were back at the bus station, eating vending machine food.

"Really Sam, it was my pleasure. I'm glad we got to see the baby," Meg laughed, biting into a kit Kat. Sam sipped on her water and eventually finished her bag of chips along with her Hershey bar. She was still battling with herself about what to do. She wanted to stay with Meg but she had to go back to Dean and finish the case. She knew that she couldn't find their father on her own; She was pregnant after all!

"I have to go find him."

"I was waiting for you to say that. Here, call me if you ever need a girl to talk to," Meg said, handing Sam a piece of paper. Sam looked at the piece of paper with a smile before pulling the girl into a tight hug. "Thanks Meg. I'll never forget what you did for me." She said and then pulled away. "But the big question is: How do I get to Indiana?"

Meg looked just as confused, "Umm. Bus?"

"I'll try. If that doesn't work, I'll just start walking."

"Either way, you better send me updates about the little one!" Meg exclaimed, playfully punching Sam's shoulder. Sam laughed out happily and nodded, walking away from the girl. She gave her one last wave before buying a ticket to Indiana. Turns out that a bus ticket to Indiana was a lot more easier than a ticket to California.

By the time she got there, it was already very late at night. She had to walk the rest of the way to the town before she heard screaming from the forest that she was close to.

"I swear Dean. If that's you I'm gonna smack you. Can't leave you alone for a day," Sam grumbled, running in the directions of the screams. Turns out that Dean and a girl named Emily were the next sacrifices that the town held every year so their town was protected. They managed to escape from the tree but they couldn't outrun the scarecrow that was wanting to kill them. But it wasn't long before Dean accidentally tripped and fell on top of his younger sister.

"Dean!" Emily screamed.

"Get off off me Dean!" Sam exclaimed, pushing him off her. "No more pies for a month," she grumbled. Wow. She was grumbling a lot today.

"Sammy!" Dean said shocked. He quickly got up and pulled her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, wanting to hug her brother but knew that this wasn't the right time.

"We're being hunted by a haunted scarecrow, that's what's going on!" Dean shouted before he grabbed both of the girls hands and run as much as they could.

"Have you figured out what it is?" Sam asked while running.

"Yeah, apparently this town is nuts! They're sacrificing young couples to please the gods so that their crops grow and protection from bugs!" Dean explained.

"And they tried to sacrifice us!" Emily added before she added, "I'm Emily, by the way."

"Sam. I'm Dean's sister," Sam introduced.

"Can we skip the introductions and focus on outrunning the fugly scarecrow!" Dean yelled.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be friendly!" Sam yelled back but then chuckled quietly. She had missed this a lot.

As if through some sort of miracle, the three of them finally defeated the scarecrow and burned the tree. Emily then went off on her own on a bus as the two siblings stayed behind at the car. "Dean... I want to say that I'm very sorry that I yelled at you and left to try and find dad."

"I'm sorry too Sammy. I was stressed and I took it out on you," Dean apologized.

"You had every right to be mad at me though. I've...been hiding something for awhile now," Sam admitted, looking at her feet.

Dean rose an eyebrow and stared at his sister in confusion. "And what exactly have you been hiding."

Sam sighed out softly and looked up at her brother, building up all the courage that she possibly could. She could fight monsters and ghosts no problem, but she couldn't find the courage to tell her brother the truth. But she calmed herself down and stared straight up at him. "... Im pregnant."

Dean froze and just stared at her.

"Pregnant? You are kidding right?" he asked weakly. Sam shook her head.

"I'm not kidding. You know how I've been moody and how I was puking every morning? That was a part of it." Sam the lifted her shirt up, showing the baby bump. She took one of Dean's hands and placed it against her stomach. "Meet your niece Dean." Dean's eyes widened as he felt the baby bump on his little sister's stomach. He then gasped as he felt a small kick come from it.

"I'm... Gonna be an uncle..." He said, slowly taking his hands away.

Sam looked at her brother, his eyes glistening over with worry. "A... Are you mad?"

"Stunned as hell but no, I'm not mad. Jesus Sammy. You sure do know how to give a guy a heart attack," Dean said looking at her. Sam smiled in relief and hugged Dean tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're not mad." She said honestly, "I was worried for a second."

"Why were you worried? There's no reason for me to be. True, it's a little shocking to know that you're gonna be a mom and I'm gonna be an uncle at my age, but it's a little exciting too." Dean replied as he hugged her back just as tight.

"I guess I was just afraid because of what we do and how dangerous it is. Not to mention how we grew up. I just...I didn't know what to do," Sam admitted softly. Dean pulled back and looked at Sam in the eyes.

"Sammy, we may have had a shit ass childhood, but this little girl is going to have both you and me by her side. Nothing is going to ruin that. We will keep her happy and we can teach her how to defend herself when she's old enough. Everything will be okay," Dean told her firmly. Sam felt tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Thank you, Dean. I couldn't have asked for a better older brother." She said happily as she hugged him again.

Dean chuckled and held her close. "And I couldn't have asked for a more radical little sister."

Sam continued to smile and cry into her brother's chest, but this was happy tears. Now all that was left was to tell their father. That is... If they could find him.

 **Hi! Okay confession time. I actually had this done the same day I posted the last chapter. I just wanted you guys to suffer a bit. Sorry!**

 **The current voting is a tie! 2-2 for human or demon Meg! Don't forget to add your own votes!**

 **I've decided, I'm keeping the disclaimer in the summary and abandoning it the the AN.**

 **Remember to Review! Follow and Favs are nice too, but reviews are the best! Just no flames please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **HUMAN MEG - 2**

 **DEMON MEG - 3**

It's been about a month since the revelation of Sam's pregnancy to Dean. They've taken a couple of cases but they were easy salt and burn cases with no real danger. Neither sibling wanted to do anything dangerous and risk the baby's health. "Hey Dean, I've been thinking, can we stop by standford?" Sam asked out of the blue. They were only a couple hours away from her old college.

Dean rose an eyebrow at that. "Huh? Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's the seventh month anniversary of Jesse's death and I think revisiting Stanford would be good for me." Sam explained honestly. "Besides, I can ask my friends to help me find stuff we would need for Jessica," she added. Jessica was the name that Sam decided on for her daughter, who would be named after her father Jesse. Granted, the name was for a girl, not a boy so Jesse became Jessica.

"I still don't understand why you chose that name. It sounds like the name for a mean girl." Dean said honestly.

"Well, maybe I'm making a statement that the name is not just for mean girls." Sam argued with a pout.

"And sure. Neither of us know what to get for a baby anyway. Your books and the internet only go so far," Dean said.

"I guess I should tell them about the surprise visit then, shouldn't I?" Sam said.

"Man, they are certainly in for a shock," Dean laughed.

"Totally!" She said and laughed along with him.

Eventually, the two arrived at the college. Sam sighed out softly and looked at the place where she ran away to two years ago. "God..."

"Um. Sammy. You need to tell me where to go here," Dean said. Sam the. Gave directions to the house all her friends agreed to meet at. It was Rebecca's house. When they pulled up to the driveway there were already multiple cars parked.

"I get this feeling everyone is already here. You're walking in front of me," Sam said.

"Wait, why?"

"Because they're gonna tackle me to the ground. I know these people! They're crazy about me." She explained in the best way she could.

"I'm just your meat shield!" Dean exclaimed indignant.

"Not just mine though," Sam said smiling. Dean scowled at her. Already she knew that Jessica was key to get him to submit to her. Within reason.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," he sighed getting out of the impala. Sam got out as well. When they finally arrived at the door, Dean slowly rang the doorbell and waited. "I don't like this."

"I know you don't, but get used to it." She sassed and hid behind him.

Rebecca was the one to open the door. "Um...can I help you?" she asked, not having a clue who Dean was. **(AN: for my sanity, pretend the episode skin was solved by a different hunter)**

"Yeah. This is Rebecca's house right? I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. You should know my little sister Sammy," Dean said holding out his hand.

"Wait, Sammy! You're Sam's brother?" She squealed and grabbed his arms, "Where is she? How is she? Is she eating okay? Does she still have those nightmares? How's she holding up? When is she coming back? We've all been asking so many questions!"

Dean froze slightly. "She's here. She's fine. She's eating more than enough. She's holding up pretty well. The nightmares are less frequent. She's already back. And I can tell," Dean answered every question awkwardly trying to get out of her hold. The rest of the house, having heard Rebecca's rapid fire questions, surrounded the door as well.

"Oh thank goodness! I was afraid that she wasn't gonna come back. But where is she?" Rebecca asked, calming down a little more.

She released her hold on Dean as her and everyone else eagerly awaited an answer.

"She's right here Becky," Sam said, popping her head out from behind Dean, making sure to keep her stomach out of sight.

Dean looked behind him and sighed. "I thought you said you were gonna hide, Sammy!" He grumbled before Rebecca's eyes sparkled.

"Sam~!"

Sam quickly ducked back behind Dean before Rebecca could pounce on her, moving Dean as needed to keep him as her shield.

"Hi Becky!" Sam cheerfully said.

"Don't Hi Becky me! Let me hug you!" Rebecca said pouting.

"Come on Sam, we wanna see you," another boy Sam was friends with, Issac, said.

Sam looked up at her brother worriedly. What if they freaked out about her baby? Dean just gave a shrug, as if to say "It's whatever you want to do."

Sam sighed and, still hiding behind Dean, said, "Just don't freak out okay?"

"We won't," Emily, another friend, said confused. Sam took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Dean. She looked at her friends to find all of them staring at her with wide eyes. Well, not her exactly. Her stomach.

"Yeah... I'm pregnant. I was pregnant right before Jesse died, so the father was Jesse. I'm only seven months in, if you all wanted to know." She explained as best as she could, looking away from her normal friends.

"May I?" Rebecca's brother, Zach, asked stepping forward with Rebecca not far behind. Sam nodded and guided their hands to where they could feel Jessica kicking.

"Wow... I never thought that you'd be the first one of us to get pregnant, Sam." Zach commented as everyone else gathered around Sam to feel her stomach.

"I was surprised too. If it weren't for Jenny I wouldn't have figured out I was pregnant in the first place," Sam said with a laugh. Dean shot her a look.

"So the books she gave you..."

"Were pregnancy books," Sam nodded.

"Wow... How come I didn't notice?" Dean asked, feeling so dumb.

"Well, they were cover books that came with a case and I threw away the cases so you thought that they were normal books." Sam explained with a light smile

"I taught you well," Dean said smirking. Sam swatted his head.

"So who is this? Your new boyfriend?" Issac asked. Dean smiled and wrapped a hand around Sam, who leaned into him.

"Yes. Sammy and I have only known each other for a short time but we are madly in love!" Dean dramatically exclaimed.

"Alright. That's a little overkill." Sam cringed as she pushed Dean away. "This is my older brother. He's been helping me through this whole pregnancy thing while I was getting over Jesse. And before you ask, the amount of times we've been called a couple is uncountable."

"Oh, you're such a good big brother!" Rebecca squealed.

"Yeah...I'm such a greeeaaat brother," he said taking on a cloud of doom. "Can't defeat my sister in a swimming race," he muttered depressed.

"I'm our defense, it was two to one," Sam winked. They were referring to their last case where they ended up having to swim away from a spirit and Dean wasn't able to get out of the water fast enough. The two decided to not think about it anymore as they decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out with Sam's friends. Right now, they were all out having coffee and some sweets. "So, what do you think?"

"About preggers Sam? I'm still in shock," Issac said, getting nods from everyone.

"Who would have thought?" Emily asked smiling.

"Boy or girl? And what's the name?" Rebecca asked.

"Girl. And her name is going to be Jessica. She's named after her father," Sam answered.

Her friends gasped out softly before Emily and Rebecca started to cry. "Oh Sam... That's so beautiful!" They both exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Umm.. Thank you," She replied with a nervous laugh.

"Okay...the tears have made things awkward. Where have you guys traveled to so far?" Zach asked.

"All over actually," Dean answered. "We went to Indiana a month ago. Saw a freaky ass scarecrow."

"We also visited our old house in Kansas," Sam added.

"Wow, that sounds like fun. Why didn't your dad tag along with this family road trip?" Isaac asked curiously. The two siblings looked shocked at the question before looking away.

"We are kind of playing a game with our dad," Dean answered thinking quickly.

"A game?" Emily questioned tilting her head.

"Yeah! He gives us hints where to find him over the phone or through people and we have to travel around and try to find him," Sam explained sheepishly. Her friends all raised eyebrow in confusion.

"That's kinda weird, dude." Rebecca said honestly.

"Yeah, well, our family is pretty weird." Sam laughed with a shrug before she took a rather large bite of her chocolate chip muffin.

"How long are you guys staying in town?" Emily asked.

"I figured we were going to leave in the morning. Why?" Dean answered. Emily and Rebecca shared a look.

"Baby shower!" the two exclaimed together, looking at Sam in a predatory manor.

Uhhh... No, guys, I'm-" But it was too late as she was pulled up to her feet and dragged out of the coffee shop. "Dean, save me!" Was she last thing she called as she was dragged away by her two female friends.

"How long are you guys staying in town?" Emily asked.

"I figured we were going to leave in the morning. Why?" Dean answered. Emily and Rebecca shared a look.

"Baby shower!" the two exclaimed together, looking at Sam in a predatory manor.

Soon enough, the girls were at a cake shop trying out different cakes and cupcakes. Honestly, Sam wanted to just spend the day hanging out and laughing. Inwardly, she was groaning at the amount of sweets she was being forced to try. Too much. Last time she checked, baby showers were giving the pregnant person stuff she would need. Not giving her the baby's weight in cake! She eventually gave up and sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just kinda full, that's all." She said honestly before she saw the boys enter the cake shop.

"Poor Sammy. Too much ca- is that cherry pie?!" Dean exclaimed quickly ordering himself a whole pie.

"Dude. Are you seriously going to eat that by yourself?" Zach asked in mild discomfort.

"I'm going to save Sammy a piece but otherwise yep!" Dean happily cheered before digging in. Sam shook her head in exasperation.

"You'd be surprised. My brother can eat a whole cherry pie by himself. When he was little, he wanted nothing more than to go into a pie eating contest." Sam explained to her friends before they all laughed.

"Hey, it was true!" Dean pouted but continued to eat.

"He still wants to," Sam whispered loudly.

"Okay..." Rebecca said, a little weirded out. Sam took her fork and stole a couple bites for herself. The rest of the day went very well as they all hung out with Sam's friends. Sam actually had fun with her brother and her Stanford friends. But by the next morning, it was time to leave. She hugged all her friends tightly. "I promise that I'll text you guys and call when the baby is born, alright?"

"You better call us! But you can't leave just yet!" Emily said. She and Rebecca shared a look with Zach and Issac. Each one ran inside Rebecca's house and returned with multiple boxes. Some big and some small.

"Guys...you really didn't have to," Sam said shocked.

"We wanted to!" Zach cheerfully answered.

"You don't have to open them now but we figured you could open them whenever you get the chance to," Issac added.

"What are they?" Dean asked in a curious tone.

"They're presents for your sister, dummy! We felt bad that we didn't get you anything yesterday, so when you two were asleep, we got Sam some gifts for little Jessica!" Emily exclaimed.

"It should cover the basics for a baby. We even got a crib meant for traveling since we doubt you guys would stop your road trip," Rebecca added. Sam hugged the two girls tightly.

"Thank you."

Eventually, Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to Sam's friends before they began to drive off again. Sam then hugged her brother's arm tightly. "Thank you for letting me see my friends."

"It was nothing Sammy. I'm just happy we got some stuff for Jessica. And besides, the break was good for us," Dean said. If you looked close enough you could see the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

Sam smiled happily and nodded her head. "Let's just hope that we can keep that break for a while."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know that's never going to happen with our luck."

"True. Very true."

 **And here's a little bonus chapter! Just for the fun. Think of it as a filler if you want but since we skipped over the skin episode we decided we wanted to include the standford friends somehow.**

 **Review pwease! Reviews motivate more chapters faster!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** **HUMAN MEG - 2** **DEMON MEG - 3** About a month and a half after the Stanford visit, when Sam was at the very end of her pregnancy before giving birth, she was unexpectedly kidnapped. She didn't know how and she did not know why, all she knew was when she woke up, she was in a cage. Okay, the last thing she remembers was leaving Dean in a bar to wait in the car. They were investigating the disappearance of some guy named Jenkins. She thought she heard something but she couldn't bend down to see under the cars like she normally would. Then a cat ran out from under the car. The next thing she knew, she was in the cage. Her head was a little sore from being knocked out but otherwise she was undamaged. More importantly, her baby was safe. She tried to sit up, but her stomach had suddenly filled with pain, to the point she had to sit back down and take deep breaths. "H-hello?" She called out, hoping someone would hear her. "Dean! Anyone!" "Hush up! They might come for us!" a man's voice said from across the room. Looking up, Sam saw it was the man they were looking for. Sam gasped out at the sight of the man, looking at him. She then gripped the bars. "Are you... Jenkins?" She questioned. "Yeah. Don't know why you'd know who I am though," he snapped at her. "My brother and I were investigating your case," Sam explained before another shot of pain ran through her stomach, causing her to gasp. "Why would you be investigating me? And are you alright, girly?" Jenkins asked, seeing her hold her stomach tightly. "I-I'm fine... I'm an officer, that's why I was investigating you. But where are we?" She managed to asked with a light whimper at the pain. Why was her stomach suddenly in pain? The people who kidnapped her didn't injure her besides her head. "No idea. One minute I was in a parking lot, next I'm here," Jenkins said, making Sam focus on him again. "That's the same way I got here..." Sam replied honestly, "But who's keeping us here?!" Before her question could be answered, Jenkins cage clicked open. Both looked at the now opened cage with wide eyes. Slowly, Jenkins crawled out of it. "Jenkins, don't! It could be a trap!" She warned him, holding her stomach tightly in fear of what was to happen next. But Jenkins didn't listen to her as he continued to crawl out of the cage and stood on his feet, laughing out happily. He looked to Sam and for the first time, noticed she was pregnant. Heavily pregnant. "Holy shit! Lady when I get out of here I swear I'm getting you help!" he exclaimed. Sam smiled out softly. "Th-thank you! But I'd still be careful if I were you, this could be all one big trap." "It'll be fine. I'll sneak out of here and no one will be any wiser," Jenkins said as he left through the only door in the room. He ignored Sam's calls to get back in the cage because it's most certainly a trap. "Jenkins, get back!" She yelled to him and, when he ignored her, gave up and waited patiently. She just hoped that he kept his word to get her some help as her pains increased. She began to cry, continuing to call for help. The next person to enter the room was a woman being dragged and quickly shoved into the cage Jenkins occupied. The man who dragged her gave Sam a toothy grin, probably thinking the tears were from fear. In a way they were, but not because of the man in front of her. Sam couldn't bear the though of Jessica being hurt because Sam was careless and got kidnapped. Once the man had left them alone, Sam looked closely at the other woman. "Umm... Hey." She called over to her awkwardly. The woman looked at her in shock. "Are you Sam? Sam Winchester?" the officer asked. "How did you know?" Sam answered, feeling a slight deja vu feeling. "Your brother is looking for you," the police officer answered. Sam felt hope swell up in her chest, beaten back by the next shooting pain in her stomach. "D-Dean!? Where is he? Is he alright? How did you get here?!" She asked at the speed of light, holding her stomach tightly. "I-I'm sorry... I've been hurting a lot..." The officer went wide eyed when she saw the state Sam was in. "Contractions," she said. "Huh?" "Contractions. Your baby is getting ready to come." **Yep. Jessica is ready to be born. With how we had the timeline set up, we decided this was the best episode for Sam to go into labor.** **Dont forget to vote on human or demon Meg!** **And also! Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What?! N-no, she can't! Not here!" Sam yelled as she began to panic, "Where even are we?! Why are they doing this to us?!" The officer told Sam to breathe, and that panicking would only make it worse for her. Sam took deep breaths and tried to calm down. It seemed, while this was happening, Dean stormed the place where they were captured. He cautiously entered the room, but at the sight of him Sam yelled, "DEAN!"

"Sammy! Are you okay?" Dean rushed to her instantly.

"Not really. Need to get out of here. Now," Sam could only hope he heard the urgency in her voice.

"She's having contractions, Dean. She might be going into labor soon." The female officer said before Sam gasped out in pain, holding her stomach.

"Holy hell! I am so not ready to be an uncle! Why did you have to go into labor when we are in a house with a family of cannibals?" Dean groaned looking for a way to unlock the cage.

"It's automatic. There's a switch somewhere," Sam said as the pain passed. Dean nodded and got up, trying to find the switch.

"But seriously, Sammy! You couldn't wait until we got out of here to go into labor?"

"Well, EXCUSE ME! Babies don't exactly have a timer of when they want to be born!" Sam yelled as she tried to force the door open on her cage.

"Yikes. Scary sister about to have a baby," Dean muttered to himself. "I'm going to have to look in another room," he said after finding nothing they could use.

"Please hurry!" She begged with a whine.

"Sam, remember, keep calm and remember to keep breathing." The police officer reminded to the younger girl. Sam sighed out softly and nodded, breathing in and out calmly. It was hard for her to calm down, especially since she was in such a place like this. Okay that's a stretch. Sam was used to way worse situations from growing up as a hunter. The reason she was freaking out so badly, if she had to guess, would probably be pregnancy hormones. Sam couldn't wait until those were gone. 'Actually,' she thought as another contraction hit her, 'I think I can wait until I'm out of this cage at least. Jessica, please baby girl, don't be ready to come out yet.' Eventually, as if no time had passed, Dean had managed to get Sam and the officer out of the cages. Sam laid against the car and let out a little sigh, still feelings pain everywhere in her body.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned seeing the look of fear on his sister's face.

"Dean...we have a really, really big problem," Sam said with wide eyes holding her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked, obviously confused.

Sam growled and yelled, "Damn it, Dean! My water broke!"

"Holy shit! Get in the car!" he yelled instantly helping Sam into the passenger seat. The officer watched as Dean panicked and fussed. She got into the driver seat.

"I'll drive you to the nearest hospital," she said to Dean's begging puppy look.

"Please hurry!" Sam begged as she began to pant, squeezing Dean's hand very tightly.

"Ow! Sammy!" He whimpered but he allowed his hand to be squeezed to death by his younger sister. He was in an awkward position due to being in the back seat but he would deal with it. He just hoped that officer wouldn't get on his case about no seatbelt. And that she wouldn't kill him with psycho driving. Wait...never mind. Sammy is the only one who would do that to him. In a matter of minutes, with the semicrazy but safe driving, the three of them arrived at the hospital as they rushed Sam in. "Dean, if I ever meet a guy and he asks to have sex with me, chop his damn dick right off!"

"Sure thing Sammy," Dean agreed hurriedly, although he knew that was never going to happen. Sam was quickly given a room and Dean waited with her, anxious for what was about to happen. Long hours had pasted as the room was filled with screaming and cursing from Sam as was forced to Dean wait outside. He sighed as his leg kept bouncing. He was so nervous about Sammy and especially little Jessica. Damn. Everything was going to change now wasn't it?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sam stopped screaming. Dean felt even more anxious, until the doctor appeared and told him to meet his niece.

Dean got up and instantly rushed into the room. "Sammy, are you and Jess-" But he cut himself off at the sight of his little sister, holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hi Dean. So hello to Jessica." Sam said with a wide smile, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. Dean walked up to them slowly, studying everything about his new niece. She was so small and angelic. Sam watched Dean stare at Jessica and smiled. "Wanna hold her?"

"O-oh, I don't know, Sammy. You know how awkward I am around kids. What if I drop her?" Dean asked shyly. After all, little Jessica was only a small newborn. Anything could hurt her.

"Dean, you won't. Underneath that tough guy, you have a soft heart. Just hold her. I promise nothing bad will happen." Sam replied with a kind smile, holding out her baby to him. Dean took Jessica in his arms carefully. "Support the head," Sam muttered helping position the baby in Dean's strong arms. Dean looked at the little girl that captured his heart only minutes after being born. When Jessica opened her eyes, eyes that matched Sam's perfectly, and looked at him Dean swore. He swore he would protect this girl and give her the best life he could.

"Oh my god... She's just like you, Sammy." Dean whispered as he continued to hold his little niece. He remembered so long ago when little Sam was born. True, he was only four, but he still remembered it all so well. How his father was so delighted to have a little girl, how his mother was so happy to have two angels in her life, and how much baby Sam stole his heart the same way Jessica did.

"She has her dad's hair," Sam wistfully said, stroking the small patch of blonde fuzz on Jessica's head.

"And your eyes," Dean replied. At that moment everything was perfect. And man, did they have a story for Jessica when she grew up. The story of how she was born just after they escaped a family of cannibals.

 **Hey guys! There you have it! Jessica has been born! We hope you'll love her! Below is an update of the voting score!**

 **HUMAN MEG - 2**

 **DEMON MEG - 3**

 **You guys realize there's not much longer to vote right? So let the votes continue to come in!**

 **Keep the reviews flowing and your minds in the fandoms!**


End file.
